


Иная история наставника Дреера

by Tawiskaro



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, Дозоры, школьный надзор
Genre: Gen, Закрытые учебные заведения, Насекомые, Секс с использованием магии, потеря памяти, пропущенная сцена, ритуалы, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro
Summary: Первая глава "Иной истории" и тот самый ритуал по возвращению наставнику Дрееру памяти...
Relationships: Константин Стригаль/Дмитрий Леонидович Дреер
Kudos: 1





	Иная история наставника Дреера

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: если вы боитесь насекомых, то лучше закрыть эту работу.
> 
> Да будут Свет и Тьма к вам благосклонны

Когда он прикрыл глаза, свет снова погас, оставив огонек свечи единственным источником света.  
Дреер почувствовал толчок под колени — третья парта среднего ряда внезапно оказалась совсем рядом, потом второй толчок, уже бестелесный. Его опустило, практически уронило, на поверхность парты. Дмитрий попробовал подняться, но ничего не вышло.  
 _Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось._ Тело сковывала непонятная сонливость.  
Встав над Дреером, Стригаль жестом сеятеля рассыпал над его телом горсть непонятных мелких объектов. Они были тяжелые, как россыпь холостых пуль.  
— Что это? — напряженно спросил Дмитрий, ощутив, что объекты начали перемещаться по его телу. Даже сквозь сонливость он почувствовал легкое отвращение.  
— Скоро вы вспомните, наставник Дреер, — Стригаль расположился поодаль, наблюдая через Сумрак за мельтешением жучков и всполохами реакций в ауре учителя. — Расслабьтесь и дайте мне выполнить свою работу. Время не терпит.  
Дмитрий почувствовал, как объекты, по размеру не больше обычных жуков, заползают через воротник, манжеты и свободное пространство между пуговицами, пробираются за пояс брюк. Его невольно передернуло, когда он представил множество жучиных лапок, касающихся его кожи.  
— Это обязательно?  
Происходящее было больше похоже на личную прихоть внезапного гостя, нежели на магический ритуал. Впрочем, в литературе описывалось множество видов магических ритуалов. Дмитрий хотел повернуть голову в сторону Стригаля, но почувствовал, как по кадыку пробегает нечто, и притих.  
— Что вы чувствуете, наставник Дреер?  
— Что мне не нравится Ваша затея, — Дреер ничего нового не вспомнил, но отвратительных воспоминаний у него определенно прибавилось. Он был не в восторге от ползающих по нему жуков.  
Вдруг он почувствовал, как жучки одновременно закончили свое движение и начали быстро нагреваться. Не обжигая, но принимая температуру, чуть выше, чем температура человеческого тела. Дмитрий заерзал. Он был учителем в интернате, и дотрагивались до него крайне редко. Для его отвыкшего от прикосновений тела всего было слишком много. Да еще и странный вечерний гость устроился у соседней парты. Оконфузиться не хотелось.  
— Лежите спокойно наставник Дреер, Вы не даете мне сконцентрироваться.  
Стригаль как будто бы и не смотрел на раскинутого по парте словесника, и тон его был спокоен, но через Сумрак бывший школьный надзиратель внимательно отслеживал ауру Дреера, ожидая появления оранжевых всполохов — признаков сексуального возбуждения. Он согласовал со своим руководством возможность применения такого способа, как самого быстрого и безболезненного. В условиях, когда нужно было быстро объяснить ситуацию и склонить бывшего инквизитора к сотрудничеству, сексуальное возбуждение было наиболее действенным и предпочтительным методом, нежели страх — тоже быстрый способ вывести «на эмоции».  
— Это точно необходимо? — уточнил Дмитрий нервно, почувствовав, как жучки, контактируя с его обнаженной кожей, начали вибрировать.  
Ощущения были, будто его одновременно ощупывало множество горячих дрожащих пальцев. И все с подачи Стригаля, которого он даже не помнил. Дмитрий попробовал дышать ровно и успокоить свое разыгравшееся воображение. Выходило плохо. Все смешивалось: поэзия, седые виски его внезапного гостя, множество прикосновений. Слишком много для простого учителя. Пусть даже Стригаль и утверждал, что Дмитрий не простой учитель словесности, но он себя ощущал именно таким.  
Простым словесником, совершенно излишне возбужденным в собственном классе.  
Вместе с нитью страха, в ауре Дреера отчетливо начали расцветать оранжевые цветы возбуждения. Стригаль усмехнулся про себя. Ему нужно было вывести Дмитрия «на эмоции» и он это сделал. Теперь время переходить на следующий этап ритуала.  
Повинуясь жесту, по его рукам потекла Сила и влилась в тельца насекомых. Артефакты активировались и разом укусили Дреера. Через мгновенно заживающие ранки Сила вошла в тело Дмитрия, выталкивая барьер, лежавший на памяти словесника.  
Совсем не по-литературному выругавшись, Дреер попытался было вскочить и стряхнуть с себя насекомых, но рядом неожиданно оказался Стригаль. Его пальцы нажали какие-то точки на голове словесника и тот так и замер: с распахнутыми глазами и полуподнявшись с парты.  
По огоньку свечи отражалось в глазах человека, вспомнившего, как он был Иным.  
Инквизитор уложил Дреера обратно на парту, давая ему время на осознание только-только вернувшихся воспоминаний. Отказывать себе в удовольствии наблюдать разобщенную, полную охристо-кирпичных разводов ауру словесника, Стригаль не стал. Потенциал Иного проглядывался четко. Хватит ли наглому литератору упорства, чтобы вернуть себе четвертый уровень или он опять ввяжется во что-то и останется человеком? Может, он даже не доживет до завтрашнего дня, сметенный «мертвыми поэтами». Операция непредсказуема, поэтому у них есть запасной план, и не один. Константин оставил Дреера лежать на парте, а сам оперся на соседнюю, дожидаясь, когда бывший надзиратель придет в себя.  
Стригалевская коллекция слепков памяти пополнилась еще одним. Он сказал себе, что подробно изучит его, когда все уляжется. В более спокойной обстановке и когда сроки не будут поджимать.


End file.
